making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 12
Veteran DCC's Jenna (6th year, GL) Jinelle (5th year, GL) Lacey (4th year, GL) Amy L. (3rd year) Chantel (3rd year) Elizabeth (3rd year) KaShara (3rd year, GL, Point, Pro Bowl) Robin (3rd year) Simone (3rd year) Stephanie (3rd year) Cersten (2nd year) Heather O. (2nd year) Jessika (2nd year) Kelli (2nd year) Kelsey (2nd year) Khalyn (2nd year) Maddie (2nd year) Maggie (2nd year) Milan (2nd year) Selina (2nd year) Tasha (2nd year) Tess (2nd year) Yuko (2nd year) Rookie DCC's Alexandria Alexis Christina Gina Kalyssa Keyra Lauren Lexie Miranda Molly Rachel Savannah Tara Unsuccessful Candidates Kate (Not invited to semifinals - episode 12.1) Madisyn (Not invited to semifinals - episode 12.1) Cary (Not invited to finals - episode 12.2, Note: her mother is not invited to semifinals) Whitney (Not invited to finals - episode 12.2) Allie (Veteran cut at finals - episode 12.3) Heather H. (Veteran cut at finals - episode 12.3) Raylee (Veteran cut at finals - episode 12.3) Alexandra (Not invited to training camp - episode 12.3) Briana B. (Not invited to training camp - episode 12.3) Dayton (Not invited to training camp - episode 12.3) Katelynn (Not invited to training camp - episode 12.3) Lacey (Rams) (Not invited to training camp - episode 12.3) Erin (Cut from training camp - episode 12.5) Madeline (Cut from training camp - episode 12.6) Brianna (Cut from training camp - episode 12.7) Celinda (Cut from training camp - episode 12.8) Holly (Submits resignation letter - episode 12.10) Brennan (Cut from training camp - episode 12.10) Erica (Mysteriously disappears - episode 12.11, Note: unaired) Taryn (Cut from training camp - episode 12.12) Episodes 12.1 – “Auditions Begin” Summary Girls waiting outside for preliminaries before the doors to AT&T Stadium open up, followed by primping. Anthony Ramos and Melissa Rycroft are back judging. Kelli’s gives her speech followed by the candidates dancing for the judges. Kelli, Judy, and Charlotte have a judging session, followed by Phil revealing the board showing those who advanced to semi-finals Biography Kate Dayton Kalyssa Briana B. Confessionals End of Journey Kate Madisyn 12.2 – “Semis” Summary Semi-finals at AT&T Stadium. The candidates prepare followed by going onto the field where they are taught a routine, and then perform it for the judges (Neil McCoy is back). Judges then deliberate (Charlotte can’t make the discussion). Phil has a dance party while they wait for the results. Judging finishes, followed by announcement of finalists. Practice session with veterans (at Valley Ranch) preparing for finals, where they mention 28 returning veterans, with several low-key pre-audition office visits. Biography Lacey (Rams) Alexandria Katelynn Confessionals Office Visits Pre-audition Jenna Kelsey Cersten Yuko/KaShara End of Journey Cary Whitney 12.3 – “Finals” Summary Finals prep session at Kitty Carter’s studio, followed by a veteran practice at Valley Ranch. Panel interviews at AT&T Stadium, followed by the main portion of final auditions at AT&T Stadium (55 rookie candidates at finals). Solo performances come first (Holly has a wardrobe malfunction), and next is the on-field portion with kick-line. Then finals deliberations, followed by announcements of who makes it into training camp (44 in total) Biography Alexandra Rachel Confessionals End of Journey Alexandra Allie (Veteran cut) Briana B. Dayton Heather H. (Veteran cut) Katelynn Lacey (Rams) Raylee (Veteran cut) 12.4 – “Empty Your Bucket” Summary Opening meeting at the Star, followed by a tour of the facilities. Jerry Jones talks with them before the start of their first practice, and tells them to “empty your bucket.” First practice concludes without office visits. Next is the alumni workshop, (Shelly Bramhall, Tina Kalina, Audrea Cowan, Ashton Torres, Sarah Gourley, Mia Greenhouse, and Cassie Trammell) followed by a practice at the Star with K+J and the same alumni. Afterwards, K+J and the alumni have a discussion. Finally, to conclude the first week of training camp, K+J call four people into the office with no cuts to end the first week of training camp. Biography Lauren Savannah/Tara Confessionals Office Visits End of episode Tasha Stephanie Erin Brianna 12.5 – “Getting the Look” Summary Makeover day at Tangerine Salon, followed by a practice to start the second week of training camp where they outside to learn the kick-line and jump split which then goes inside followed by office visits. Next is a practice at the Star with Kitty Carter (without any office visits). Then there is a practice at the Star which starts with group leader announcements and with guest choreographer Jordan Johnson (with his dance partner/fiancée Danielle) at the end of week 2. This is followed by office visits and the first cut of the season. Biography Molly Confessionals Office Visits Mid episode Molly Selina Alexis End of episode Alexandria Madeline Erin (2) End of Journey Erin (43 left) 12.6 – “Media Training” Summary Rookie practice at Next Step Dance with Melissa Rycroft with focus on showmanship, followed by a week 3 practice at the Star with guest choreographers Bree Hayfen and Keith Green, with office visits. Uniform fittings at the Star happen next, and then media training day (with a TV interview and radio interview). Practice at the Star to end week 3, with guest choreographer Michelle Keys, who then discusses the candidates with K+J in the office. The episode ends with the second cut of training camp. Biography Brennan Confessionals Office Visits Mid episode Brennan Celinda End of episode Rachel Madeline (2) End of Journey Madeline (42 left) 12.7 – “Personality Testing” Summary Practice at the Star at the start of week 4 with guest choreographer Denise Dicharry with office visits all completed before the first commercial break. Visiting with military veterans and the Dallas VA Medical Center and then show group auditions at Gilley’s (guest judges Anthony Ramos, Neil McCoy, Kitty Carter). Then there is a field practice at the end of week 4 of training camp with Kitty Carter, which then goes inside with show group announcements. Deliberations with Kitty, followed by office visits to conclude week 4. Biography Gina Confessionals Office Visits Early episode Celinda (2) Brennan (2) Brianna (2) End of episode Selina (2) Brianna (3) End of Journey Brianna (41 left) 12.8 – “Picture Perfect” Summary Cameo day at AT&T Stadium, then a week 5 practice at the Star with guest choreographer Nick Florez (and Kitty Carter) which includes an improv dance session. This is followed by deliberations with Kitty and Florez and office visits, with Celinda being cut mid-episode. Next is the dining etiquette session and then a practice with Melissa Rycroft at the Star at the end of week 5. The three then review the results from the cameo shoot. They end with office visits, which includes bringing in Gina’s group leaders to discuss her as a teammate. Biography Keyra Confessionals Office Visits Mid episode Holly Alexandria (2) Celinda (3) End of episode Taryn Lacey (about Gina) Robin (about Gina) Gina End of Journey Celinda (40 left) 12.9 – “Hit the Field” Summary Eleven of the cheerleaders appear at a house party concert by Demi Lovato. Practice at the Ford Center at the start of week 6 in their boots learning the DCC entrance. After the commercial, Charlotte gives everyone a tour of the Star, and then a rookie spinning class with Melissa Rycroft. Practice at the Star with guest judge, country music artist RaeLynn. Evaluations to conclude week 6 (contentious office visits with Jenna and Holly). Biography Lexie Confessionals Office Visits Mid episode Christina Taryn (2) End of episode Jenna (2) Holly (2) 12.10 – “The Next Step” Summary At the start of episode, Kelli gives a confessional saying Holly resigned from the team. Then it cuts to a field practice at the Star to start week seven, with setting of the triangle for the Canton performance, followed by office visits. Next is the first show group performance for a concert at AT&T Stadium. The episode ends with a field practice for the end of week seven followed by office visits. Biography Alexandria (2) Confessionals Office Visits Mid episode Tasha (2) Gina (2) Lauren End of episode Savannah Brennan (3) End of Journey Holly (her resignation is announced at the start of the episode) Brennan (38 left) 12.11 – “Hall of Fame Week” Summary Veterans travel to Canton, Ohio and prepare for the Hall of Fame Game on the field and tour the Pro Football Hall of Fame Museum (and meet with Emmitt Smith there). Then they perform at a festival event, before one last practice before their Hall of Fame Game performance where they honor Jerry Jones’ induction into the Hall of Fame. There is an outside practice (rookies and veterans) to conclude week 8. They have a photographer working during the practice, and K+J review the photos after the rehearsal and conduct office visits. Biography Christina Confessionals Office Visits End of episode Keyra Jenna (3) End of Journey Erica? (Unaired, 37 left) 12.12 – “Down to the Wire” Summary Start of week nine of training camp with a generic studio practice. Then a show group performance (first one with rookies) for the opening of the first Dallas Cowboys training camp at the Star. Then is the first ever Cowboys Fit feature where Kelli, Judy, and Kitty Carter discuss the candidates while on massage chairs. Ends with a rehearsal of training camp at the Ford Center at the Star at the end of week nine . Biography Kalyssa (2) Confessionals Office Visits Early episode Keyra End of episode Savannah (2) Christina (2) Taryn (3) End of Journey Taryn (36 left) 12.13 – “The Pre Season Test” Summary Practice at the Ford Center for the last week of training camp, which ends with them announcing the team by having the candidates stand in the triangle and telling them these look like their places for the season. They all celebrate and then see their locker room in the Star. Next is squad photo day (Anthony Ramos shows up). Later is the “Meet the Team” event after which, and they see their locker room at AT&T Stadium. Next is game day, with the cheerleaders going to the Star and driving over to AT&T Stadium. They complete the pre-game rehearsal and then the first game of the season. Confessionals Final Confessional Count Miscellaneous Retired Cheerleaders Appearing Ashton Torres Cassie Trammell Jennifer Jacie Kinzie Melissa Rycroft Mia Greenhouse Michelle Keys Sarah Gourley Other * This is the first season to take place at the Star. Category:Seasons